citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick and Nasty Editing
Rules and Etiquette * DO delete someone else's contribution, unless it's deliberately offensive. * DO write anything deliberately offensive yourself * DO add items to the big lists unless you've previously talked about it and got some sort of positive response on the Message Boards. This doesn't apply to 'suggestion' lists, where additions can be as brief or as detailed as you want. Editing The simplest way to Edit a page in a Wiki is to click on the Edit button above, which reveals the coded material, and add some words of your own. And then hit Save Changes. More complex editing includes making a word italicised, like this, by putting two apostrophes either side of a word (like this), or bold, like this, by putting three apostrophes either side. A total of five apostrophes either side of a word will make it both bold and italicised, like this. Links Talking of links, these are the sections of text you can find on a page highlighted in either blue or red. Blue links take you to a page already created. Red links are those that lead to pages someone has planned, but not yet created. You should only work on red links that you've created yourself. To create a link out of a word, or a section of text, you need to surround the text with double squared brackets, like this. The selected words dictate which page the link goes to - so this would take you to a page called 'This'. If there is a page with this name already, the link will appear as blue. If there is no page ready, the link will appear red, and it is up to you to click on the link and add the relevant details. It IS possible to add links to pages without using the actual name of the destination page. This is done by creating a vertical line between the destination page and the words you want to appear. So, for example, if you wanted a link to direct people to a page called Example Page, and you wanted the link to be active only on the final word of the sentence 'for an example, click HERE,' you'd write 'for an example, click HERE'. External links are similar, but use only single squared brackets, like this. Drop in the WHOLE web address you want, leave a line's space, and type in the words you want highlighted. So, for example, if you wanted a link to direct people to the Citizens Required homepage, and you wanted the link to be active only on the final word of the sentence 'to return to the official site, click HERE,' you'd write 'to return to the official site, click HERE'. Clear? (ah... probably not...) well i think it's quite clear... Bah, bah Black sheep Have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full One for the master, One for the dame, and one for the little boi who lives down the lane Bah bah black sheep Have you any wool? Bah bah ha ha this is lame